Diskussion:Übersetzungen
...wurden zwar nahezu alle Bücher übersetzt, aus rechtlichen Gründen dürfen diese aber nicht veröffentlicht werden... Ach? Und wo sind die zu finden? [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 18:14, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du die Übersetzungen willst, solltest du dich am Besten bei Nuhrii the Metruan melden... Er hat sie übersetzt. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:46, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Was ist los? Gibt es eine übersetzung aller bücher? bioniclemaster724 16:35, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob von allen Büchern; aber von vielen jedenfalls. ;-) Aber das sind eben Fan-Übersetzungen, und ohne die Erlaubnis von Scholastic dürfen die nicht veröffentlicht werden... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:12, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Frage zu Übersetzungen Also wenn ich selber Texte übersetze darf ich die dann nicht hier reinstellen? Und wie ist es mit texten die ich übersetze und zu meiner übersetzung einen eigenen Beitrag mache? bioniclemaster724 16:37, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Was die Übersetzung von Texten angeht, sollten eigentlich die Leitlinien alles aussagen; und Fragen dazu sollten dann in deren Diskussion geklärt werden. In diesem Artikel hier geht es hauptsächlich um die Übersetzungen von einzelnen Begriffen (die Übersetzungen von offiziellen Texten werden nur nebenbei erwähnt); deshalb ist die Diskussion hier natürlich auch für Diskussionen über die Übersetzungen der einzelnen Begriffe gedacht, und nicht für Diskussionen über die Regeln bzgl Übersetzungen von BS01-Texten. ;-) Nebenbei bemerkt ist es mir auch nicht so ganz klar, was du mit einem eigenen Beitrag mit der Übersetzung meinst... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:12, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ergebener/Lakai = Minion Ich finde es besser, wenn wir den Namen "Lakai" behalten. Ergebener hört sich wie einer an, der sich irgendwo ergeben hat, was bei "Minion" nicht der Fall ist, weil er freiwillig weggerannt ist von der Bruderschaft. Und ergeben hat er sich dabei auch nicht :-) Soll man das ändern? Was meint ihr? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:41, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:07, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Erstmal: Sorry, dass der jetzt kommende Text so lange ist - ich konnte irgendwie meine Finger plötzlich nicht mehr kontrollieren... :x Zu meiner Verteidigung möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass der Kommentar ursprünglich noch 2 Absätze mehr hatte, die ich aber großzügigerweiße gelöscht habe. ;P Der Zusammenhang zwischen "Ergebener" und dem Verb "(sich) ergeben" ist mir irgendwie noch nie aufgefallen, bis ich deinen Kommentar gelesen habe. ;P Mit "Ergebener" ist natürlich das Adjektiv "ergeben" gemeint (und das ist BTW auch das erste (und einzige), an was ich denke, wenn ich an den Begriff "Ergebener" denke; aber Wortassoziationen sind wahrscheinlich recht subjektiv...) - und Minion ist ja sehr ergeben; einerseits gegenüber der Bruderschaft (wobei man das ja auch noch anzweifeln kann, wie ich gleich erklären werde), da er ihre Geheimnisse geheimhält, andererseits gegenüber den Jägern, denen er nun ja schon seit Jahrtausenden dient. Außerdem wird "Lakai" heutzutage als (Zitat von Wikipedia) "eine abwertende Bezeichnung für eine übertrieben unterwürfige Person, insbesondere für einen unterwürfigen Untergebenen" verwendet - einerseits mag es einem zwar "übertrieben unterwürfig" vorkommen, wenn jemand nie mehr spricht, um das Geheimnis der Bruderschaft zu bewahren; andererseits steht es aber auch nicht mal fest, ob er wirklich freiwillig die Klappe hält, oder einfach nicht (mehr?) dazu in der Lage ist zu sprechen. Außerdem - wenn er der Bruderschaft so treu ist, warum ist er dann abgehauen und arbeitet jetzt für die Jäger? Ein weiteres Argument wäre der Vergleich mit anderen DJ-Namen: Eigentlich handelt es sich bei ihnen ja um ganz normale deutsche Begriffe sind, die aber eben als Namen verwendet werden - "Sammler", "Zauberer", "Schleicher", usw. Zu diesen Begriffen passt das Wort "Ergebener" meiner Meinung nach viel besser als der "undeutsch" klingende Begriff "Lakai". -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 02:30, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Macht Sinn, was du sagst. An das Adjektiv hatte ich nicht gedacht, auch nicht an Wikipedia. Jetzt weiß ich komplett, was Lakai heißt, einige Informationen kannte ich nicht :-( Gut, ih ändere das auf "Ergebener". Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:13, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Matoran/-er Kaita/Nui Gerade ist mir wegen dem Artikel Matoran Kaita wieder eine alte Überlegung von mir eingefallen: Sollen wir Matoran Kaita bzw Matoran Nui sagen, oder Matoraner Kaita bzw Matoraner Nui? Ich würde eher zu letzterem tendieren, da ich den Begriff "Matoran" im Deutschen einfach unpassend finde - allerdings klingt Matoraner Kaita/Nui auch irgendwie merkwürdig... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:52, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich wäre für "Matoraner-Kaita". [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:32, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Bindestrich ist keine schlechte Idee, dann würde ich aber eher "Kaita-Matoraner" sagen... Problem: Wenn wir irgendwas mit Bindestrich machen, sollten wir das analog auch bei den Toa Kaita machen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:10, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Obwohl, mir fällt grad ein: "Toa" ist ja ein rein-matoranerischer Begriff, und Matoranerisch hat ja eine etwas andere Grammatik, sodass "Toa Kaita" in der matoranerischen Grammatik korrekt ist. "Matoraner" hingegen ist ja eingedeutscht, also könnten wir da problemlos auch die deutsche Grammatik verwenden und "Kaita-Matoraner" sagen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:15, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kaita-Matoraner gefällt mir auch nicht wirklich... wie wärs, wenn wir beim Matoraner-Kaita bleiben. Und sollten wir die beiden Artikel nicht besser zusammenlegen? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:06, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nein, zusammenmachen würde ich sie nicht. Es gibt genug Leute, die dann den Unterschied nimmer raffen xD --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 17:09, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also Matoraner-Kaita gefällt wiederrum mir nicht. ^^ Wenn wir das mit Bindestrich machen, dann gehört das "Kaita" meiner Meinung nach vor das "Matoraner". Und wenn wir die Reihenfolge der Wörter beibehalten wollen, sehe ich keinen Grund, einen Bindestrich einzufügen... Was würdest du zusammenlegen? Matoran Nui und Matoran Kaita? Da wär ich auch eher dagegen, weil es sind nunmal zwei verschieden Arten von Vereinigung, und die eine gab's schon zwei Mal und die andere noch überhaupt nicht... Es würde, wie Skorpi gesagt hat, verwirren. ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:23, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) BTW, da ich gerade dran arbeite fällt es mir wieder auf... Soll ich die Spalte "Kurzbeschreibung" drinnen lassen oder rauslöschen? Im Grunde ist sie ja ziemlich sinnlos... XD Und wenn ich schonmal dabei bin, mache ich nochmal auf die Diskussion mit den Kaita etc aufmerksam... Weil die hat ja zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis geführt. XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 13:36, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kurzbeschreibung ist bei fast allem leer, ich würde sie löschen... Was war denn mit den Kaita 0.o ? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:43, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ahso, oben stehts ja XDDDDDDD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:43, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also, wir hatten uns glaube ich darauf geeinigt, dass wir einen deutsch Begriff nehmen - also Matoraner. Da gibt es nun Matoraner-Kaita oder Kaita-Matoraner. Ehrlich gesagt: Ich finde beide doof. Aber wir sollten sie schon eindeutschen. Und nach deutscher Grammatik wäre Kaita-Matoraner richtig, wie glaube ich TN schon sagte.Aber dann müssten wir auch Nui-Matoraner nehmen, und das hört sich an, wie eine Setbezeichnung von Matoraner, die aus "Nui" kommen XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:53, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein, bei Kurzbeschreibung steht überall etwas, nur ist es nicht unbedingt brauchbar. Das, wo fast nix drinnen steht, ist die Spalte für die offiziellen Übersetzungen, und die sollte man IMHO schon drinnen behalten und sich einfach mal irgendwann um die Ausfüllung bemühen... Also doch nochmal die deutschen Filme und Bücher und Comics und Kataloge etc rauskramen. XD Wegen den Nui-Matoranern hast du gar nicht so unrecht, aber das klingt IMHO trotzdem ganz in Ordnung... Problematischer wären da eher die Kaita-Toa, Kaita-Bohrok-Kal, Kaita-Rahkshi etc, weil die klingen doch etwas... merkwürdig... Vielleicht aber auch einfach nur etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. "Der Schattige" fand ich anfangs auch schrecklich, hab es dann aber mangels einer besseren Übersetzung immer verwendet und inzwischen finde ich den Begriff ganz okay... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:03, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu den Kurzbeschreibungen: Ich kann nciht lesen XD, aber ich würde sie, wenn dus machen willst, löschen. Aber wir sollten auf Nath warten. Zu den Kaita: Ich würde es schon Toa-Kaita lassen, da es englische Begriffe sind, die auch im Deutschen verwendbar sind. Du hast natürlich schon recht, dass die Matoraner auch so sein sollten, also würde ich den (schlechten) Begriff Kaita/Nui-Toa/Rahkshi/Matoraner/Bohrok/Bohrok-Kal nehmen... aber ich bin net so ein Übersetzungs-Held, ich will da nichts entscheiden XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:33, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Der englische Begriff ist Toa Kaita, nicht Toa-Kaita. ;-) *nur mal anmerken will* Aber irgendwie kommen wir mit den Überlegungen überhaupt nicht vorwärts... XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 15:00, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) im ersten deutschen buch steht, dass die Sprache der Matoraner "Matoranisch" ist. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:02, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Echt? Ist mir beim Durchlesen gar nicht aufgefallen. Weißt du zufälligerweise noch die Seitenzahl? Dann müssten wir uns mal überlegen, ob wir weiterhin "Matoranerisch" verwenden oder ob wir dieses offizielle "Matoranisch" verwenden... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 15:13, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich ist "Matoranisch" auch nicht wirklich offiziel, das wird der Übersetzer gemacht haben und Lego wird wegen sonem Mist nciht rumheulen XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:15, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann dürften wir aber die Filme und die Comics auch nicht als offizielle Übersetzungsquellen verwenden. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lego auf die irgendwelchen Einfluss haben. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 15:26, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Benutzen wir auch nicht, wir benutzen einfach Deutsch und Englisch XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:49, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was genau willst du damit sagen? XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:14, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dass wir nicht immer nach den offiziellen Übersetzungen gehen. Außerdem müsste man einiges ändern um nun überall matoranisch stehen zu haben, und ich nehme an, dass es keinen gibt, der fest beschließen kann: "Die Sprache der Matoraner auf Deutsch heißt "Matoranisch"!" [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:16, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, das meinst du. Ja, dass wir nicht immer die offiziellen Übersetzungen verwenden, ist mir klar. Ich meinte jetzt vor allem für die Spalte mit den offiziellen Übersetzungen auf diesem Artikel hier. Und natürlich kann niemand bestimmen, ob die Sprache im Deutschen Matoranisch oder Matoranerisch heißt, aber wir können durch Diskussionen oder Abstimmung beschließen, welchen der beiden Begriffe wir im Wiki verwenden. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:57, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Im Prolog steht irgendwie: "... Barraki ist das Matoranische Wort für Krieger des Schreckens...". Also würde ich das auch nehmen. Und man kann ja auf die Seite Matoranerisch gehen und dann auf Verweise klicken um zu sehen auf welchen Seiten das steht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 20:29, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso, das steht schon ganz am Anfang... Naja, ich persönlich finde beide Begriffe ganz in Ordnung. Sinnvoll darüber zu diskutieren, welchen man verwendet, ist wohl kaum möglich, also würde ich eine Abstimmung vorschlagen. (An der würde ich aber teilnehmen, weil ich mich da wirklich nicht entscheiden kann. >.<) Für die "Matoraner Kaita" oder "Kaita-Matoraner" evtl auch. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:41, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Herding Blade Ich habe aus einem alten Lego Online Katalog den Begriff "Hüteklinge" genommen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:31, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay, dann trag ich das mal als offizielle Übersetzung ein... und als inoffizielle, zumindest vorrübergehend. Eigentlich wird mit der Klinge ja nichts gehütet, sondern die Visorak zusammengetrieben ((to) herd animals = Tiere treiben)... Allerdings fällt mir da eben keine brauchbare Übersetzung ein - Treibklinge, Zusammentreibklinge, Rufklinge... Also würde ich sagen, verwenden wir die Hüteklinge zumindest so lange, bis jemandem was besseres einfällt. XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:56, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Energized Flame/Ice Sword Ich bin grad bei den Toa Inika und würde wohl den Großteil der Übersetzungen, die hier im Wiki bereits verwendet werden, übernehmen... Nur mit den Energized Flame und Ice Sword bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher. Soll ich "Energiegeladen" übernehmen? Oder soll ich daraus z.B. das Elektroflammenschwert bzw Elektroeisschwert machen, weil der Begriff spielt ja offenbar auf dieses "elektrische" bzw blitzhafte Aussehen an... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 10:44, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naja, mit Energiegeladen scheint das ja auch gemeint zu sein. Trotzdem gefällt mir deine Übersetzung besser und ist auch leichter zu merken und erfüllt dann auch noch mehr den Sinn. Ich wäre für die Änderung. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:50, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naja, vielleicht ist das gleiche gemeint, aber es kommt nicht so rüber. ^^ Wäre es "stromgeladen" oder auch nur "geladen", dann wäre es was anderes, aber Energie kann sehr vieles sein, und Elektrizität ist nicht gerade das erste, an was bei diesem Begriff ich denke. ^^ Naja, das nur mal so am Rande erwähnt. XD Hier noch ein paar... Kopfnüsse: XD *Magnetic Bolt Launcher: Also Magnetpfeilwerfer ist IMHO zu wörtlich übersetzt. Leider fällt mir aber auch keine bessere richtige Übersetzung ein... Wir könnten die Waffe aber z.B. zu Magnetbogen oder, was mir wegen der Eindeutigkeit etwas besser gefallen würde, Magnetarmbrust umbenennen. Da "bolt" Pfeil (Bogen) bzw Bolzen (Armbrust) heißen kann, würde das zumindeste von der "Munition" her stimmen. XD *Sonic Vibration Sword: Der verwendete Begriff Schallgabel ist Unsinn, weil das Schwert hat ja nix mit einer Gabel gemeinsam... Die direkteste Übersetzung wäre Schallschwingungs-Schwert oder so was in der Art, was aber auch ziemlich... doof klingt. Mir fällt irgendwie nix besseres ein, als das "Vibration" einfach wegzulassen und es zum "Schallschwert" zu übersetzen. Von den beiden Begriffen abgesehen bin ich jetzt mit den Toa-Waffen fertig sofern ich nix übersehen habe, und kann mich den nächsten Dingen zuwenden... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:07, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC)